Appreciate Me
by MeGkAtHeRiNe
Summary: She was too young for this, and deep down she knew it.


"Darling?" the voice asked, startling the fourteen year old out of her dazed state. "You never answered me."

Emily gulped and gave a small nod of the head, letting the older boy take her back into a kiss. Wrapping her arms around his neck, the high school freshman did her best to stay calm. She could feel his arms wrapping tight around her waist and it only made the coil in her stomach get tighter.

The blond had invited her over after a party they had gone to that night. They had danced, her back to his front, for maybe an hour before knocking back two shots each, and he had somehow talked her into going back to his apartment right out of town.

The teenager had been thinking about this for a long time, and maybe Ian was the right one to lose her virginity to.

She gave a tiny whimper as he lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist before carrying her a few feet to his bed. "Can you be careful?" the brunette whispered fearfully, her eyes wide as she was laid on the bed.

All she had to do was wait for him to start.

Ian hid his smirk as he stripped his shirt, crawling on top of the younger teen and taking her hand. "You good?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "I'm ok."

He could see the hesitation in her eyes and quickly kissed her lips. "You're not backing out on me, are you?" She was the hottest girl he'd been with in a good two years.

Emily shook her head and gave a short laugh. "No," she denied quickly. "No, I'm just nervous." She bit her lip, taking his hand that was holding onto hers and letting it craw gently along her stomach. "Do you still want to do it?" she asked quietly. "With me?"

Ian ran his fingers through the brunette's silky hair and pressed his body against hers, waiting to see the fear leave her pretty brown eyes. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I'm a virgin," the fourteen year old admitted, her voice wobbling as Ian's hand traveled under her shirt and cupped at her left breast. She bit back her moan, afraid of what would happen next if the older boy heard it.

"I know that."

Emily bit into her bottom lip and quickly craned her neck to capture the blonde's lips with hers. "But I want you to touch me."

The Irish boy grinned against her lips, nudging his nose against hers as his hands went down to undo the button and zipper of her pants. "You do?" he chuckled darkly.

Emily hastily nodded her head, helping him shed the jeans from her body and whimpering when his calloused fingers cupped her through her underwear.

"You're so fucking sexy, you know that?"

She let him strip her of her shirt, his lips immediately diving down to suck against her pulse point.

Ian leaned back for only a minute, slipping his belt through the loops of his jeans and immediately got the rest of the way naked, staring down to the girl he had picked out with a grin.

Emily sighed, her heart pounding too hard in her chest for her to count the amount of beats in a second. She was letting him take the lead; he was pulling her underwear off her, he was initiating the kissing and he was definitely the one lining himself up with her center.

"Wait!"

Ian pulled back. "What?"

The brunette pushed hard against his chest, unable to move him from on top of her. "You're not wearing a condom," she breathed, chancing a look down at his erect member. It took all she had not to let her cheeks burn a bright red.

"You want one, love?"

Emily nodded. "Please." Flicking the tip of her tongue over the dried corner of her mouth, she watched as the Irish boy slip on a condom that he had gotten out of the drawer beside them.

He felt her fingers curl against his chest and gave a laugh, pushing her back down onto his bed to get her back in the right position. "Just lay back and let me do the work, darling." He waited for her legs to wrap around his waist before he roughly thrusted into her. "You're going to love it."

Emily's jaw dropped, her eyes starting to sting with tears at the pain she felt. She knew it was supposed to hurt, but with the blond above her practically tossing her body around with his thrusts, her arms having to hook under his armpits to hold herself together, the fourteen year old thought she was going to lose it. "Ian," she cried, her legs clinging around his waist. "Ian it hurts."

"It'll get better," he grunted. The older boy was too focused on getting himself to the edge that he didn't realize the pain written across Emily's delicate face.

When he was done, Emily found herself pulling up the dirty sheets of his bed to cover her. He had given her slow, intimate kisses when he felt like slowing down for just a second, but then he found himself speeding back up and causing Emily's skin to rub raw from the sheets the bed was covered in.

Ian glanced over to the younger teen as he pulled his pants back up. "You good, love?"

Emily gently nodded her head and gave the blond a smile, collecting her clothes from where they lay beside the bed and putting them on as fast as she could. She felt completely insecure under the Irish boy's gaze.

"You know how to get home from here?"

"Yeah," she nodded, her voice so soft she barely heard it herself. "I know the way."

She left the apartment with tears in her eyes, her arms crossed tightly over her chest as she walked quickly down the street. How could she had done something like that?

She felt dirty, disgusting.

Used.

Wiping the tears from her eyes when she saw a couple of strangers looking at her from across the street, Emily ran down the remainder of the block before pounding on a familiar door. "Aaron?"

The older brunette opened up the door, letting the hiccupping girl come crashing into his arms. "Hey," he soothed, closing the door behind them and sitting them both down on his living room couch. "Hey, what's the matter?"

Emily sucked her bottom lip into her mouth as she shook her head, her arms wrapping tightly around his chest. "Aaron?"

"What is it?" The seventeen year old shooed his mom away with a look.

She shouldn't be there for this.

Emily sighed into his chest. "Can I just stay here for a little bit?" she asked, her voice as quiet as a parent cooing their crying child. "I need to hug someone." Her voice broke as she shook her head. "I made a mistake," the fourteen year old sobbed.

"You can always hug me," the older boy said as cheerfully as he could, and he smiled when Emily gave a watery laugh.

He would always be there for her.


End file.
